


Ancient Magic

by my_irrelevant_self



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Annual Ball, Arguing, Cardverse, First Kiss, M/M, Marks, Mutual Pining, Overheard conversation, Self-Doubt, implied affair, use of French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_irrelevant_self/pseuds/my_irrelevant_self
Summary: Not all is well in the Kingdom of Spades. And when the annual Ball of Spades comes the King and the Queen are forced to face each other in a different way.





	Ancient Magic

This was supposed to be a wonderful evening. It really was. The annual Ball of Spades was always a gathering everybody did their best to attend. So, the fact that the King was now pacing the floors of the first quarter he could find instead of hosting and enjoying was not a very good sign. And it did not go unnoticed.  
But Alfred couldn’t help it. He had to leave. If he didn’t, he would for sure make a scene and the Queen would be annoyed, maybe even angry. More than usual, that is. At least now he had an idea why that was always the case.

The evening started fairly nice. He made rounds around the room, talking to his guests, being the charming host that he is. Never losing sight of his Queen. He wouldn’t be able to even if he tried. Arthur was beautiful beyond himself today. And the King’s heart filled with so much emotion every time he saw how enchanted everybody was with the Queen. His Queen. But then the Court of Diamonds has arrived and something shifted. Almost unnoticeably. But Arthur was clearly distracted. He could feel it in every movement of the Queen’s body, in his every smile, even in his voice. He could see a number of conversations play themselves out between his Queen and the King of Diamonds in their glances, in the way they looked at each other. And it made him sick with worry. He felt as if he lost something, lost it a long time ago but was only now finding out about it. He felt like he was forced out of his own denial.  
Alfred made his way to France, as he was supposed to and he didn’t know what seemed heavier his legs or his heart.  
“France”, he gave the King of Diamond a slight nod and was greeted with the same.  
“What a wonderful night, Amérique! I swear you outdo yourself every year.”  
“Thank you.”  
But the King of Diamonds wasn’t paying much attention to him anymore. His eyes were focused on Arthur.  
“And I simply can’t believe how beautiful Arthur is. It’s intoxicating. I don’t even think I will need any wine tonight.”  
Alfred’s mouth simply dropped open. It was common practice that their real names could only be used by their royal partner. And more often than not he himself didn’t dare call England that way out loud.  
“It’s England for you”, he managed to say.  
France looked at him wide-eyed like he was surprised to find America still beside him.  
“Of course. I am deeply sorry and begging for your pardon, your majesty.”  
Alfred didn’t get a chance to reply. He felt a hand on his shoulder as a familiar voice interrupted him.  
“What are _you two_ conspiring about?”  
He gave Alfred his sweetest and most fake smiles that always managed to leave a feeling of being stabbed in a heart.  
“Tu es très belle, Angleterre.”  
England smiled politely and gave a small bow.  
“Thank you for your kindness, France, but I told you before to stop talking about me in a lady’s manner.”  
“Oh, how I wish I didn’t teach you French all those years ago, Angleterre, and this would forever remain my little secret.”  
“We all wish for the things we can’t have. It’s no use to dwell on those, votre Majesté.”  
By that point Alfred really couldn’t stand this interaction anymore so he decided to intervene.  
“My Queen, I think it’s time we open the ball. Will you let me have the honor of your first dance?”  
It was a tradition for the ruling couple to have the first dance but he still felt the need to ask every time. Arthur smiled at him, bowed and accepted his hand.  
“You know I will, your Majesty.”  
They swirled around the room while all their guests formed a circle and watched them in fascination and all Alfred could think was how much he wanted this dance to last forever.  
“England, is everything ok? You seem distracted.”  
“I am sorry, your Majesty.”  
Alfred frowned.  
“I didn’t mean it like criticism. I am just worried.” Arthur didn’t answer so Alfred was forced to continue. “I do wish you’d be more focused on the evening.”  
He regretted those words as soon as they left his lips. If Arthur could throw daggers with his eyes there’d be at least ten in Alfred right now. But then he gave him his sweet fake smile again and bowed.  
“As his Majesty wishes.”  
Then he turned on his heels and walked away.  
For the next couple of hours, England was the ideal host with one little exception – he continued his silent conversations with France. But now, Alfred was sure of it, they were arguing.  
And then France asked England to a dance and Alfred couldn’t take it anymore.  
This is how he found himself pacing the floor of the closest quarters he could find.  
There was no doubt in his mind there was something going on between England and France. He wondered for how long. He suspected it started long before him. He really wanted to be wrong.  
And then he heard footsteps and voices and knew it was them. He went closer to the door and listened.

“Come on, chérie, don’t run away from me like that.”  
“I told you numerous times to stop talking to me in this manner.”  
“You did? I don’t remember.”  
France finally caught up with England and pushed him to the wall. One of his hand was slowly caressing the inside of his thigh while the other found its place under his chin.  
“You are so enchantingly beautiful tonight.”  
“What do you want, France? I do not have time for you right now. I need to find Alfred. He is the King! He cannot just disappear like that. There will be rumours and I do not want him to be the subject of court’s gossip.”  
“Aww, such a caring Queen.”  
“I swear to the Spade, one of these days I am going to cut off your tongue.”  
“If only you knew how much your empty threats turn me on, mon chérie. Or maybe you do know that. Why don’t you leave that stupid boy and be my Queen instead?”  
“You are a fool if you think I want to be anyone’s Queen, let alone yours, France.”  
There was genuine amusement in England’s voice.  
“I’m not a fool and I’m serious. Don’t tell me you truly want to stay with that King of yours. Someone as gorgeous as you.”  
“This is ridiculous, let me go.”  
England tried to break free from France but it only resulted in both of France’s hands holding him to the wall by his shoulders.  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re happy with him?”  
England sighed.  
“You know I cannot do that. It does not mean I want to be with you.”  
France leaned closer and whispered into his ear.  
“Of course, you do. How can you not?”  
“Why are we even talking about this? You do know I have this, right?” he nodded toward the little outline of the Spade on his left wrist. “Or what, did you think I was just here because it suits me?”  
“It doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you,” whispered France and started kissing his neck.  
England blinked ones, then again and then he laughed. France was shocked. He never heard England laugh so genuinely before.  
“Oh, what a fool you are. Do you not know a thing about ancient magic? Do you seriously think this is all just some game of pretend we are all playing here? Let me tell you a secret – in the whole history of Spade dynasty there was never a partnership born out of love.”  
“It doesn’t mean we can’t-”  
“Oh, France, you amuse me. That is why I am going to let you do something. Take a step back.”  
France did what he was told and England revealed his left wrist.  
“Here, draw a Diamond on top of it.”  
France stared at him, then took his wrist in his hand and traced a Diamond with his fingers on top of the Spade outline. England rolled his eyes.  
“Not like that, you idiot. Use your magic.”  
France’s eyes widened as he finally understood what England wanted him to do.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am sure. What are _you_ so hesitant about all of a sudden?”  
France nodded and started again, using magic this time. He couldn’t go as fast and it was obvious it was really painful for England. The orange glow was illuminating their faces in a dark hallway.  
“Je suis désolé, mon chérie.”  
Soon it was done and the blue outline of the Spade was invisible under the orange of the Diamond. France looked at it, captivated. But then suddenly England screamed and the blue fire started burning the Diamond away. In the mere seconds, it was gone and the blue Spade was back in its place like nothing happened. England caught his breath.  
“I didn’t expect it to hurt that bad.”  
“You knew this would happen?”  
“Of course, I did. I would never let you do it otherwise. As I said, it is ancient magic. Nothing any of us can do about it.”  
France was silent, deep in thought. England sighed again. He took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Go home, France. And stop bothering me. You cannot have me.”  
France hugged him tight.  
“Je suis désolé, Angleterre.”  
He repeated himself. He sounded miserable. England patted him on the back.  
“Nothing to be sorry about. I am going to go and look for my King now. Good bye, France.”  
Then he untangled himself from him and continued down the hallway. France stood still and silent for a while. Then he whispered “Au revoir, Angleterre” and went back towards the ballroom.

America was sitting with his back to the door, hugging his knees and crying. He never cried before. He could still feel his wrist burning. He was surprised he managed not to scream when France was stealing his Queen. He was surprised England did when the Spade was burning the Diamond away.  
He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure what all of that meant.  
Was England in love with France? He couldn’t be, could he?  
Was it really that bad to be his Queen?  
Was he really unhappy with him?  
All those questions. He couldn’t ignore them anymore. He couldn’t continue like that. In denial. He lost his Queen long before tonight. He probably never had him to begin with. And it hurt more than the burning blue fire of the ancient magic.

When he finally gathered his strength back, he stood up, exited the chamber and headed for the royal quarters. As he opened the door to their bedroom, he saw England was there, looking out the window. He turned to the sound of opened door.  
“America! Where have you been? I was looking for you. Why did you leave the party? People will talk.”  
“Let them talk.”  
England looked at him with concern.  
“England, I want you to do a couple of things from me. As the Queen.”  
He knew England hated being reminded of his status but right now he just wanted this over with. It hurt him to even look at the other man right now.  
“What can I do for you, my liege?”  
England’s voice was flat and emotionless.  
“I’d rather you not call me that anymore. America is fine.”  
England flinched as if he was slapped but didn’t say a word.  
“I think it would be better if we… separated from now on. I mean privately. I was thinking and I don’t think we can be anything but the King and the Queen of Spades anymore. We tried and it obviously didn’t work.” He touched his wrist and said in a quiet voice “I felt it too, you know.”  
England’s eyes widened.  
“That is not-”  
“I really don’t care anymore, England. I don’t wanna hurt over you anymore and I don’t wanna hurt you anymore either. I’m tired and, if I’m being honest, angry. I came to your castle and I tried to be your King but whether you personally want me or not I’m gonna remain the King. So, I think it’d be better for both of us if we are to have separate chambers from now on. I’ll talk to the servants tomorrow so we could organize everything as soon as possible. But tonight, I’m gonna just-”  
He didn’t get to finish because England sunk to the floor. His head fell on his hands and his shoulders were shaking.  
America was speechless.  
“England?”  
“Go away.”  
“England?”  
“I said go away!”  
But America didn’t move a muscle. England couldn’t calm himself.  
“I knew. From the moment you took step into my home, I knew this would happen. Why then? Why does it hurt so much?”  
“England, I don’t understand.”  
England looked up at him with the eyes so full of tears you couldn’t see the green in them.  
“America, I’m begging you, if you want to leave just leave. I can take it. Just please, go away. I can’t be looking at you right now.”  
“I don’t understand! Why are you pretending to be the victim here? Isn’t that what you always wanted?! I have been trying so hard to make you happy! I did everything! But I guess I’m just not him, am I?”  
England frowned.  
“Not who? What are you talking about?”  
“France. This,” he pointed at his mark again. “I was there, England. Right there. Behind the door. But I guess you might have missed the door at all being so engrossed in each other!”  
England slowly got up from the floor, rage giving him strength.  
“Is that so? And what exactly do you think happened there? Go on, tell me.”  
America seemed oblivious to the whole change in the atmosphere.  
“He basically proposed and you gladly accepted but some stupid ancient magic stopped you from going through with it!”  
Suddenly a book was thrown at him.  
“You are a complete idiot. You have no right to talk to me like that.” Another book missed him. “You have been trying? Let me tell you what you did! You came into my house, told me “I’m here to be the King” and ever since then you have been treating me like I am an honourable guest. You rarely even call me by my name! You avoid me at all cost. Every time we touch even accidentally you panic, apologize and all but run in an opposite direction! I thought at least we share a room and a bed. I thought maybe you just needed time, maybe you do not want this to be anything more than a governing partnership. It is not like I was not prepared for that. It is a usual occurrence in Spade-”  
“Are you joking right now?! Of course, I wanted to be with you! But you are always so cold to me, always annoyed with me, you always look at me like I did something wrong just by showing up here. And I couldn’t not do that! I am the King after all! Even if I wasn’t born into being one. I have this mark for a reason. I can’t just leave cause you don’t like me!”  
“But I do!”  
England was out of breath. He looked at America then lowered his eyes.  
“I do like you. You are… you were meant for me. How can I not like you? But it is different for you. I _know_. It is always different for the King. And you said it yourself. You came here to be the King. And I knew you did not really need me. And that one day you will just decide to be the King by yourself. And let me be the Queen by myself. It always happens like that here. And I was right. You never even asked me anything. About the kingdom. And certainly not about me.”  
He hugged himself and them continued.  
“But I was raised in a court, I know what my role is. You do not need to worry about that. I told myself it was only logical. We do not know each other. There is no reason to… but then you would do something nice and considerate. Like bring me a rose while I am feeling sad. Or try and make tea. Or call me by my name out of the blue. And you are a great King. I know you are. And I fell for you.”  
There were tears streaming down his cheeks again.  
“I promised myself I would not. But I did. And I thought it would be fine as long as I can be there for you, beside you. I told myself that you would not leave me, that you are not like all the rest of them.”  
“But France-”  
“I know him for centuries! He always pursues me. But even before you showed up I have never… I have never been unfaithful. How dare you accuse me of that.”  
“But you tried to make your mark go away!”  
“If I did, I would have succeeded! Do not underestimate me like that!”  
There was silence again. England hesitated and then headed towards the door.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I am leaving. I cannot do this anymore. Royal families have a number of residences. I shall settle in the one I grew up in.”  
“Which is where exactly?”  
“None of your business.”  
America caught him by the arm as England was about to leave the room.  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
“Please don’t leave you?! You are the one who-”  
“I’m sorry. I fucked up. I thought you were unhappy cause you didn’t like being forced to be my Queen.”  
“Of course, I do not like that!”  
“I thought you wanted to be with France. I wanted to let you go.”  
“I do not want to be your _Queen_, Alfred. And I do not want to be your England.”  
“What do you want then? I don’t-”  
“I want to be your Arthur.”  
America blushed.  
“You do?”  
“Yes, I do. Do _you_ want that, Alfred?”  
America didn’t answer. He just hugged Arthur with all the love he had.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Of course, it’s a yes. How can you think it’s anything but?”  
“Well, you did just ask me to move out like five minutes ago.”  
“Well, you did just let another King put his mark on you a couple of hours ago.”  
“I knew what I was doing.”  
“It fucking hurt! It felt like you set me on fire. I literally thought I was gonna die!”  
Arthur caressed Alfred’s face.  
“I am sorry, love. I swear to never do that again.”  
“I’m serious, Arthur. This was the worst feeling I ever experienced. Don’t ever do that again- wait, what did you just call me?”  
“Love”  
“…may I kiss you?”  
“Yes.”  
This was the moment both of them have been hoping for for forever. And it was even more perfect than they'd imagined.


End file.
